<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Want To Tie Me Up by popfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027929">You Want To Tie Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly'>popfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I like this tie,” Dan says, and gets one hand around the top of it, tugging just a little. When he raises his head his eyes are dark, intent. A frisson of anticipation races through Noah, raising goosebumps on his skin. He licks his lips.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Want To Tie Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The tie Noah wore to the ACTRA Awards looked a lot like the one he wore in the season six promo videos. We had some thoughts about that. Thanks to the RPF Rosebuddies for inspiration, Gray and TINN for validation, Gray for the speedy beta, and Noah for already having bondage-friendly lyrics to use as a title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s almost sunset by the time they wrap, everyone gathered around the monitors to see how the promo videos have turned out. Even without editing they’re gorgeous. The light is perfect, everyone looks amazing. It’s hard to tell who they’re watching, themselves or their characters, how much the lines have blurred between them.</p>
<p>As Noah watches himself smile up at Dan on the tiny screen, he thinks back to when the line actually existed for them.</p>
<p>If it ever did.</p>
<p>Dan is leaning up against his shoulder as the clips finish playing, and he sniffles quietly in Noah’s ear. “They’re perfect,” he says, loud enough that Amy and Christian and everyone else can hear. Then he moves away. “Thanks, everyone,” he says, and goes off to do whatever he needs to do to get everything officially broken down.</p>
<p>They have a couple of tents set up in the motel parking lot, for the cameras and the crew, and a makeshift hair and makeup station in one of the empty rooms. Annie and Catherine are heading that way, Annie already barefoot and stepping gingerly through the gravel towards the grass. Noah is all sweat inside his suit, but he can wait a little longer to get out of it. He wants to wait for Dan anyway; the need to give him a real, offscreen kiss has been burning Noah up from the inside ever since Dan stepped out into the sunlight in that fucking undone bow tie.</p>
<p>He hangs out with Lucky, letting her wipe his face clean of makeup, until Dan is done with his duties. He comes over, suit jacket off and hung neatly over his forearm, smirk tucked neatly into his cheek. Noah <em>wants</em>, a surge of it so strong it almost lifts him out of the chair. Dan tilts his head, smirks harder.</p>
<p>“The room is cleared out if you want to go change,” he says, and Noah is standing before the sentence is complete.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he tosses over his shoulder to Lucky, and then power walks to the door. His dress shoes kick up little clouds of dust that dull their shine, but he doesn’t have time to feel bad because Dan is right behind him. He crowds up against Noah’s back as the door closes, and Noah hears the click that means it’s locked.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Dan urges, already grabbing Noah’s elbow to turn him bodily into Dan’s chest. “Fuck,” he says, mouth descending on Noah’s, “you look so fucking good.”</p>
<p>“Mmph,” Noah says, because Dan’s kissing him too thoroughly for him to incredulously ask, “Me?” He thinks about pulling back to return the compliment, but then Dan’s tongue touches the bow of Noah’s upper lip, and he just opens up to it instead, letting Dan sweep inside. Dan’s warm all over, palms damp as they clasp Noah’s face, angling his head where Dan wants him.</p>
<p>Noah shows his appreciation with his hands, smoothing them down Dan’s sides, working them into the waistband of his perfectly tailored pants so he can untuck Dan’s shirt and slide underneath. Noah squeezes Dan’s hips, scrubs his knuckles through the hair under his navel, drags his fingers around to the small of Dan’s back. He presses in, pulling Dan tighter against him, sliding his thigh between Dan’s.</p>
<p>“Does anyone else need this room?” Noah asks, when Dan finally moves his mouth to assault other parts of Noah’s face. He’s working his way across Noah’s cheek now, nipping along the edge of his jaw and then underneath. He licks up to Noah’s earlobe and bites it, hard enough to make Noah gasp.</p>
<p>“No,” Dan says, lips brushing the spot behind Noah’s ear that always melts his spine. He gets a better grip on Dan’s back so he doesn’t drop right to the floor.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m the boss.” Dan punctuates his sentence with another bite, this time to the front of Noah’s throat, right above the knot of his tie.</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>“I like this tie,” Dan says, and gets one hand around the top of it, tugging just a little.</p>
<p>“I should hope so, you helped pick it out.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Dan agrees, but he’s suddenly distracted. He’s watching his own hand as it smooths down the tie, then lifts back up to toy with the knot. When he raises his head his eyes are dark, intent. A frisson of anticipation races through Noah, raising goosebumps on his skin. He licks his lips.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks. Dan is slowly loosening the tie with his fingers, lips sucked in and clamped between his teeth. Noah touches one of his dimples, narrowing his eyes. “What are you planning?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have a lot of time, but—” Dan gets the knot undone and pulls the tie free. He holds it in one hand and gets his other around Noah’s wrist. “Trust me?”</p>
<p>Noah does. Implicitly. He nods, and Dan smiles. It’s a small, real smile, the smile that means he’s pleased with Noah, the smile that he doesn’t try to hide. It makes Noah’s skin tingle.</p>
<p>“Turn around,” Dan says. He keeps a hold of Noah’s wrist, so that when Noah turns around his arm is pulled behind his back. He gets the idea, and crosses the other one behind him as well. Dan hums under his breath and gives the nape of Noah’s neck a swift kiss. “Good,” he says with his lips still against Noah’s skin. It makes a shiver crawl down Noah’s spine. “You’re already being so good for me.”</p>
<p>“Always,” Noah says, or tries to. It comes out almost all breath, his voice leaving him as Dan wraps the tie around Noah’s wrists. He gives Noah very little play in the binding, but it’s not tight enough to cut off circulation. Dan is—in this as in all things he does—a pro.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Dan asks, lips skimming the collar of Noah’s dress shirt. Noah nods, and then Dan takes him by the shoulders to turn him back around. “On your knees,” he says, and then slides his hands down to Noah’s biceps, gripping him there so he can keep his balance as he lowers himself down to the floor. When he’s settled, Dan takes a step back and looks Noah over, eyes dark.</p>
<p>Then he starts to strip.</p>
<p>The blinds are closed and the door is locked, and technically they’re in a space where they’re <em>supposed</em> to be taking their clothes off, but there’s still something thrilling about watching Dan carefully and methodically remove his suit. Noah is already hard, just from being tied up and given orders; watching Dan unbutton his shirt, watching him slide his underwear down and off, makes Noah throb.</p>
<p>His eyes skip over Dan’s body, not knowing where to land. The glistening tip of his cock, bobbing not far from Noah’s mouth, or the flex of his thigh muscles as he leans over to lay the suit out on the bed. The hair that covers his chest but can’t hide his peaked nipples, or the smirk that is now firmly in place on his face. Noah drinks in the sight of each and every bare inch of Dan, then looks up into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Dan asks, and Noah nods again. Without thinking, he tries to reach forward, arms tensing against the resistance, and he whines. There’s always a moment when he forgets he’s not allowed to touch, and he hates it. He blinks up at Dan, who reaches forward to cup Noah’s jaw with one big, warm palm. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noah says, voice sticking in his dry throat. He swallows, nuzzling into Dan’s hand. He is sure, because he wants this, he always wants it. It’s just that one brief second that trips him up every time. He squares his shoulders, laces his fingers together behind his back. “I’m good.”</p>
<p>“You are,” Dan affirms. He traces Noah’s cheekbone with his thumb, and Noah has to close his eyes against the fondness radiating from Dan’s face. When he blinks them back open, Dan’s expression has settled into determination, and he tightens his grip on Noah’s face. “Open up.”</p>
<p>Noah does. He lets his mouth fall open, runs his tongue along his lower lip before resting it there, and watches Dan’s abs jump as he takes his own cock in hand. He feeds it to Noah, sliding it along Noah’s tongue, the bitter taste of precome flooding Noah’s mouth. Noah keeps his mouth open, tucking his upper lip over his teeth as Dan slowly pulls back out.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Noah, that already feels incredible,” Dan says. Noah grips his own fingers tighter, knuckles creaking. Saliva pools under his tongue, in his cheeks, and he works it over Dan’s dick as Dan pushes back in. It’s messy, dripping down his chin already, but Dan clearly loves it. His chest is already heaving, breath ragged. “You can suck,” he says, and Noah closes his lips and does.</p>
<p>The noise that Dan makes is almost a growl, and it makes heat fill Noah’s belly, his chest. He sucks harder, relaxing his throat when Dan shoves in deeper. When Dan draws back, Noah moans, and then gasps for air when Dan pulls all the way out.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he rasps, shifting his knees on the floor. His dick aches, desperate for friction, and the tease of his underwear and the seam of his pants as he widens his thighs isn’t good enough. He needs Dan to distract him from not being able to touch. “Come back.”</p>
<p>Dan changes his grip on Noah’s face, tucking his fingers under Noah’s chin so he can hold it steady for his next thrust. It’s deep; Noah swallows convulsively around the head of Dan’s dick, breathing hard through his nose. “Oh, <em>god</em>,” Dan says, letting Noah back himself away to breathe and then thrusting right back in. “God, you feel incredible. You look incredible.”</p>
<p>Noah doubles down on the suction, working his tongue as best he can with Dan’s unpredictable rhythm. He watches Dan lift his free hand to his own chest, pinching one of his nipples between his finger and thumb. Dan’s head drops back, and he groans. Noah groans too, muffled by his mouthful, and tries to push closer, to get Dan into his throat again. The tie is tight against his wrists now, hands straining to break free. Noah wants to touch Dan, to pinch his other nipple, to stroke his balls. He wants to touch his own cock. He wants to <em>touch</em>.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it doesn’t take much longer for Dan to come. His fingers get bruisingly tight on Noah’s jaw, and he thrusts shallowly into Noah’s mouth before shoving deep. “Fuck, Noah,” he groans, hips jerking as he comes down Noah’s throat.</p>
<p>Noah swallows as much as he can, tongue chasing the head of Dan’s cock as Dan pulls out, rubbing it over Noah’s lower lip, smearing it with come. He’s cursing under his breath, eyes wide and zeroed in on Noah’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Dan,” Noah says, pleading, licking at his lips, at Dan’s dick, his wrists burning behind his back. He spreads his legs as far as he can on the carpet, pants straining tight across his cock, and circles his hips. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit, yeah, okay,” Dan babbles. He pets clumsily at Noah’s jaw and gets down on the floor with him. “Come here,” he says, already most of the way into a kiss, arms around Noah’s, fingers going straight for the tie. Noah gets distracted by Dan’s mouth, by Dan licking over his lips, his chin, his cheeks, making sure Noah is all clean before coming back to the kiss. Then he feels tingling in his fingers and his hands pop free.</p>
<p>He gets them right into Dan’s hair, ignoring the pins and needles in favor of messing up the perfect David-pomp, scratching over Dan’s scalp while Dan massages Noah’s forearms and biceps, up to his shoulders. It’s the opposite direction of where Noah wants them, and Noah sits up further, shuffles forward until he’s straddling Dan’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Something you want?” Dan asks, smug and pleased against Noah’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Touch me, please,” Noah asks, too strung out to play games. Dan presses his lips together, eyes sparkling, and Noah has a second of worry that Dan is going to draw it out before he’s attacking the fly of Noah’s pants.</p>
<p>“We’re going to mess up the costume,” Dan says, unbuttoning and unzipping and pulling Noah’s underwear down just enough to free his cock. He strokes Noah slowly up and down, then lifts his hand to his mouth to lick his palm. It’s filthy, and not enough, but it’s so good. The damp drag of it, the closeness and the heat, the way Dan bites at Noah’s jaw as he twists his wrist on the upstroke. Noah keeps his hands anchored in Dan’s hair and fucks into Dan’s fist.</p>
<p>“‘M close,” he says, tipping his head back as Dan works his mouth down Noah’s neck, stubble scratching the sensitive skin under his ear.</p>
<p>“Here, wait,” Dan says, and then pushes Noah away and down until he’s flat on his back on the hotel room floor.</p>
<p>“Dan,” Noah whines, the name breaking off in a gasp when Dan bends forward and swallows Noah down. “Oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>Dan wastes no time, taking Noah in all the way to the root. Noah can’t see the stretch of Dan’s mouth from this angle, so he slides a hand down to feel it instead, the spread of his lips around Noah’s cock, down to the bob of his throat as he swallows. That’s all it takes, after long minutes of no friction and no touching and Dan coming undone for him, all it takes is one pulse of Dan’s throat and Noah is gone.</p>
<p>It’s almost like blacking out, the pleasure so intense it blurs Noah’s vision. His knees come up around Dan’s shoulder, thighs quivering as Dan licks him clean again. Noah gasps, tugging on Dan’s hair, until Dan pops back up, sitting back on his heels with another smug smirk. He slowly licks around his mouth, then smacks his lips together. Noah shivers, pushing himself gracelessly to his knees so he can lean in for a kiss.</p>
<p>They’re startled apart by a knock on the door. Dan springs to his feet, hands dropping to his crotch as he looks around the room. Noah can’t help a laugh, straightening up to standing much slower. “The door is locked, Dan.”</p>
<p>“We need to clean up guys, you almost done?” Lucky yells from outside. It’s a harsh reminder of how thin the doors and walls are, and Noah can feel a new flush starting in his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Dan calls, and then grimaces over his shoulder at Noah. “Be right out!”</p>
<p>Noah can hear Lucky laughing, the sound fading as she moves away from the door again. He makes sure his pants are totally clean—and they are, credit to Dan’s meticulous mouth—and then lays them out on the bed next to Dan’s, adding his shirt and jacket on top. Dan is dressing in record speed, already tying up his shoes while Noah is still tugging on his jeans.</p>
<p>The last thing he picks up is the tie, crumpled now from being around Noah’s wrists. He starts to toss it onto the bed and then thinks twice, rolling it best he can before he shoves it into his pocket. Dan catches him, eyebrow shooting up.</p>
<p>“A keepsake,” Noah says, patting the lump of it against his thigh. That brings a smile to Dan’s face, another of the small, private, real ones. He presses that smile against Noah’s mouth, and then looks around the room again.</p>
<p>“Think we’re safe?” He asks. Noah laughs, and pushes him towards the door.</p>
<p>“Nope, but we gotta get out there anyway.”</p>
<p>Dan wrinkles his nose, but he’s still smiling. His hair is a mess and his mouth looks well used, any everyone is going to know what they were up to. Noah can’t bring himself to care at all. Dan unlocks and opens the door, and Noah follows him back out into the setting sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>